Silver Little Bird
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Beilschmidt Mansion terlihat sangat indah. Tapi...    Warning: OC, OOC, nama nation disebutkan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo~ Saya author baru di Hetalia Fandom~ Yoroshiku~ -bows-

Ini fic pertama saya... Mohon maaf kalau abal~!

Disc: Axis Powers Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

Silver Little Bird - Rioreia Beilschmidt

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai."  
Amaria Vargas turun dari mobil Porsche berwarna army green itu. Matanya menatap Beilschmidt Mansion dengan penuh gairah.  
"Mansion ini masih bagus sekali, Ludwig! Aku heran kenapa kau menjualnya dengan harga yang cukup murah." Katanya pada Ludwig, pemilik terakhir mansion ini, juga kakak iparnya.  
"Mana mungkin aku menjual mahal pada iparku," Kata pria itu sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Mari kita masuk. Akan kubawa kau mengelilingi mansion ini."  
Amaria dan Ludwig mengelilingi mansion itu untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian supir membawakan barang-barang Amaria masuk ke dalam.  
"Baiklah Amaria, mau aku bantu membereskan barang-barangmu?" Tanya Ludwig.  
"Boleh saja, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu."  
"Tentu saja tidak."  
Ludwig membantu Amaria menata barang-barangnya di mansion yang luas itu.  
"Nah, semua sudah beres, sekarang aku pulang dulu." Pamit Ludwig.  
"Tidak tinggal sebentar untuk teh atau kopi?"  
"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Nanti Anastasia bisa mengomel kalau aku pulang telat. Biasa, ibu hamil."  
Amaria terkekeh. "Ya sudah, hati-hati ya."  
"Kau juga hati-hati."  
Ludwig masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche-nya dan melaju menjauh dari mansion. Amaria menutup dan mengunci gerbang, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Mansion yang bagus. Aku akan senang tinggal di sini." Gumam Amaria sambil menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang, kemudian tidur.  
Tak ada yang menyadari sesosok bayangan kecil di lantai 2.

Pagi hari, Amaria langsung mulai bersih-bersih. Mulai dari lantai 1 dia kerjakan tanpa ada yang terlewat.  
"Fuh, lantai 1 beres. Sekarang lantai 2." Gumamnya sambil membawa ember, pel, kemoceng, dan lap ke atas.  
Dia membuka pintu kamar terdekat. Di jendela kamar itu, dia melihat burung kecil berwarna perak bertengger di sana.  
"Shuh!" Amaria mengusir burung itu. Burung malang itu kaget kemudian terbang menjauh. Sambil mendengus Amaria mulai bersih-bersih.  
Lama-kelamaan, atmosfer kamar itu jadi tak mengenakkan untuk Amaria. Cepat-cepat dia keluar lalu menutup pintu.  
PRANG!  
"Apa itu?" Dia terjaga. Cepat-cepat dia turun ke bawah, mencari sumber suara. Ternyata sebuah piring kuno terjatuh dari tempatnya.  
"Ya Tuhan, ada-ada saja. Angin hari ini kencang sekali." Gumam Amaria sambil membereskan pecahan piring dan membuangnya keluar.  
BRAKK!  
"Hah?" Amaria menoleh. Pintu belakang tertutup sendiri.  
Sambil membuka kembali pintu belakang yang diduganya tertiup angin, Amaria merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Bulu kuduknya mulai merinding.  
"Ah, aku ini berpikir yang aneh-aneh saja. Lebih baik aku mandi berendam saja." Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat.  
Setelah dirasa hangatnya pas, Amaria menanggalkan pakaiannya lalu masuk ke dalam bathtub. Benar saja, air hangat langsung membuatnya tenang, diiringi alunan lagu dari gramofon kuno yang ternyata masih bisa digunakan.  
Lagi-lagi Amaria merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang dari kejauhan. Entah mengapa rasanya kuat sekali, mencekam perasaannya. Cepat-cepat Amaria menyelesaikan mandinya dan berpakaian, dan mematikan gramofon.

Malam hari, Amaria baru saja selesai membereskan makan malamnya. Dia hendak membuang sisa makan malamnya keluar ketika dia melihat burung perak itu bertengger di pohon dekat jendela lantai 2.  
Sejenak Amaria merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengusir burung itu. Jangan-jangan akan ada kejadian aneh lagi kalau dia mengusirnya. Maka Amaria membiarkan burung itu bertengger disana.  
Untuk sejenak Amaria merasa tenang. Dia pun menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Setelah dia merasa mengantuk, dia mematikan televisi dan beranjak ke kamarnya.  
"Padahal malam belum setengahnya, kenapa aku sudah ngantuk, ya? Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku terlalu capek."  
Dan dia pun terlelap.

-x-x-x-

"Giselle."  
Gadis muda itu menoleh. Tubuh indahnya dibalut gaun khas para putri bangsawan. Rambut panjangnya yang putih keperakan itu melambai ditiup angin.  
"Bruder, ada apa datang kemari?" Tanyanya pada lelaki di hadapannya. Hanya bertanya, tidak mendekati. "Tidak biasanya Bruder datang ke sini."  
"Giselle, menikahlah denganku," Lelaki itu mendekatinya. "Ayo kita menikah."  
"Bruder, itu tidak mungkin. Kita ini kakak-adik. Bruder bisa mencari gadis bangsawan lain yang lebih baik daripada diriku." Gadis itu berusaha menghindar. Namun lelaki itu menangkap tangannya, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.  
"Aku tak ingin yang lain. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, Giselle, aku tak mau yang lain," Lelaki itu memeluknya kuat. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, dan menikah di tempat lain."  
"Tidak...!" Gadis itu berontak dan terlepas dari pelukan lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Bruder' itu. "Aku ini adikmu, Bruder, dan seorang adik tak akan menikahi kakaknya sendiri! Aku sudah punya calon suamiku sendiri, karena itu kumohon agar Bruder bersedia melupakanku."  
Dan gadis itu berlari meninggalkan taman, meninggalkan kakaknya terpuruk sendiri.

-x-x-x-

Amaria terbangun dengan kaget. Mimpinya tadi itu sangat aneh.  
"Apa-apaan mimpi tadi itu...?" Gumamnya. Tempat di mimpi itu adalah mansion ini. Dan gadis di dalam mimpinya itu amat mirip dengan dirinya.  
Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berseliweran di benak Amaria. Siapa gadis dan lelaki itu? Apa hubungan mereka dengan mansion ini? Apa jangan-jangan Ludwig menyembunyikan sesuatu? Seingatnya Ludwig tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang mansion ini pada saat menjualnya.  
Apakah yang tersembunyi di balik keindahan Beilschmidt Mansion?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Note:  
-Bruder: Kakak (laki-laki)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahaha... Kali ini saya nggak banyak ngomong sih, cuma mau peringatkan kalau chapter ini jadinya OOC bangeeet~ -dilindes panzer-

Silakan menikmati~!

* * *

"Amaria, aku dengar kau sudah pindah rumah, ve~?" Tanya Feliciano saat mereka bertemu di tempat kerja.

"Ah... Iya, _fratello maggiore_." Jawab Amaria.  
"Vee~ Kalau begitu, nanti aku, Lovi, dan Kiku mampir, ya?"  
"Boleh saja."  
"Vee~ _Grazie_, _mio sorella_~" Feliciano memeluk adiknya itu.

-Mansion-

"Selamat datang di rumah baruku."  
"Vee~ Besar sekali!" Feliciano takjub.  
"Desainnya bagus sekali, Amaria-san," Komentar Kiku. "Ini gaya Renaissance?"  
"Iya," Balas Amaria. "Oh iya, _fratello_ Feli, kenapa _fratello_ Lovi tidak ikut?"  
"Ve~ Lovi mendadak galak saat kuajak kemari. Jadi cuma kami berdua saja yang kemari."  
"Ooh... Silakan masuk. Duduklah sementara aku membuat teh."  
Amaria meninggalkan tamu-tamunya ke dapur untuk membuat teh,  
"_Il mio Dio_!" Jerit Amaria saat sampai ke dapur. Dapurnya berantakan seperti habis terkena angin topan. Tepung, gula, garam, teh, saus, piring, sendok, semuanya acak-acakan. Jendelanya pecah, salah satu toples bumbunya ada di luar.  
"Kenapa?" Kiku dan Feli mendatangi Amaria.  
"Dapurku berantakan... Oh, sepertinya ada maling." Jawab Amaria sambil beres-beres.  
"Kalau begitu, kami bantu."  
"_Grazie_."  
Mereka pun beres-beres. Amaria membuka keran bak cuci untuk mencuci tangannya. Namun begitu dia membuka keran, bukan air yang mengucur, melainkan darah segar berwarna merah kecoklatan.  
"Kyaaaa!" Spontan Amaria menjerit dan menutup keran.  
"Kenapa, _mio sorella_?" Tanya Feliciano.  
"Itu... Kerannya..."  
"Keran?" Kiku membuka keran. Air segar yang dingin mengalir. "Kenapa dengan kerannya, Amaria-san?"  
"Ah... Tadi... Lupakan saja." Amaria cepat-cepat mencuci tangannya.  
Tepat pukul lima sore, Kiku dan Feliciano pamit pulang. Amaria menghadiahi mereka sedikit makanan dan kue.  
"Oh..." Amaria menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. "_Mio Dio_, ada apa dengan rumah ini..."  
Baru saja dia hendak memejamkan mata, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari turun dari tangga menuju lantai satu dan melewati lorong, saling bersahutan. Dan diakhiri dengan bantingan di pintu.  
"Siapa itu?" Pekiknya. Amaria berlari di lorong dan membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.  
Amaria masuk ke kamarnya. "Jangan sembunyi! Keluar kau!"  
Dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, dia melihat burung perak itu lagi, terbang melintasi kamarnya.  
'Burung itu lagi,' batin Amaria. Perasaannya tak menentu, seperti dicekam ketakutan yang sangat.  
Klotak. Suara hiasan dinding yang jatuh. Amaria berbalik dan nafasnya tertahan.  
Dinding di belakangnya tiba-tiba seperti bekas dipahat, membentuk sebuah nama.  
"Gilbert... Beilschmidt..." Amaria membaca nama itu. Setelah huruf terakhir dia ucapkan, sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghantam kepalanya dengan telak, dan itu membuatnya pingsan dengan kepala berdarah.

-x-x-x-

"Kau sudah lihat _mademoiselle_ Giselle?"  
"Iya! _Signorina_ Giselle cantik sekali dalam gaun pengantinnya."  
"_Senor_ Antonio beruntung sekali mendapatkan _senorita_ cantik dan elegan seperti _senorita_ Giselle."  
"Iya, ya! _Meister_ Antonio beruntung sekali. Aku yakin beliau dan _fraülerin_ Giselle akan menjadi pasangan serasi."  
Semua ucapan bahagia itu adalah pedang yang menghujam jantung Gilbert Beilschmidt, pangeran kerajaan Prussia. Di hatinya yang mulai membeku, tersirat penyesalan atas pertalian darahnya dengan Giselle Maria Beilschmidt, putri kerajaan Prussia, juga adiknya yang kedua.  
Pernikahan Giselle dengan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sang pangeran kerajaan Spanyol yang juga masih sahabat Gilbert, adalah untuk menjalin hubungan aliansi antara Königreich Preußen dan Reino de España.  
Gilbert ditemani burung peliharaannya berjalan gontai menuju aula kerajaan dan duduk di samping ayahnya, Magna Germania, dan adiknya yang paling kecil, Dietrich Beilschmidt.  
Matanya meneliti dan mengikuti setiap prosesi upacara pernikahan. Matanya yang merah menyala itu berkilat-kilat, seperti elang yang hendak menangkap mangsanya.  
"Bila ada yang tidak setuju atas pernikahan ini, silakan buka suara kalian, atau diam di dalam kekudusan." Umum pendeta kerajaan.  
Ini saat yang ditunggu Gilbert. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dari kursinya dan berteriak, "Aku tidak setuju!"  
"Yang Mulia Pangeran, mengapa anda tidak setuju?" Tanya pendeta.  
"Giselle Maria Beilschmidt adalah calon istriku! Aku takkan membiarkan lelaki lain memperistrinya meskipun itu sahabatku sendiri!"  
Kali ini sampai seisi aula terkejut.  
"Gilbert, apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" Tegur ayahnya. "Giselle itu adik kandungmu, kau tidak boleh menikahinya! Ayah bisa mencarikan putri bangsawan lain untukmu, putraku."  
"Aku tidak peduli, ayah! Yang kuinginkan hanya Giselle; aku tidak peduli meskipun dia adalah adikku!"  
Gilbert menarik pistol yang diselipkan di pinggangnya dan menembakkannya ke arah Antonio. Peluru panas yang dimuntahkan pistol itu menembus dada Antonio dan menghentikan detak jantungnya dalam sekejap. Sang pangeran España jatuh bermandikan darah.  
Giselle dan hadirin wanita menjerit. Permaisuri memeluk Dietrich yang masih kecil dengan erat agar jangan sampai melihat kejadian itu.  
"_Meister_ Antonio! _Meister_!" Giselle memangku calon suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu sambil menangis. "_Meister_ Antonio!"  
Gilbert tidak membuang kesempatan. Dia melompat melewati meja dan menarik tangan Giselle hingga sang putri berdiri.  
"Bruder?" Giselle terkejut.  
"Pendeta, cepat nikahkan kami berdua!" Paksa Gilbert. Tangan kanannya menahan Giselle dengan kuat.  
"Tapi, Yang Mulia..."  
"Cepat!" Ancam Gilbert dengan pistol di tangan kirinya.  
Suasana semakin tegang. Raja memberikan isyarat kepada putranya yang lain, Vash Zwingli. Vash mengangguk, dia menyergap Gilbert dari belakang dan menjambret pistolnya. Giselle yang terbebas kembali ke arah mayat calon suaminya, memeluknya sambil menangis dan dia terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Para pengawal mengamankan sang putri.  
"Gilbert, kelakuanmu sudah tak termaafkan. Kurung dia di penjara bawah tanah, dan mulai hari ini, Giselle Maria Beilschmidt adalah putri mahkota Königreich Preußen yang baru."  
Ultimatum Magna Germania memukul telak Gilbert. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Giselle yang masih saja tidak mau melepaskan mayat Antonio, dan jeritan kesedihannya masih terekam dengan jelas di benak Gilbert bahkan setelah pintu tertutup...  
"_MEISTER_ ANTONIO!"

-x-x-x-

"Hah!" Amaria terbangun dengan kaget.  
"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah."  
Mata Amaria melotot. Dia melihat Arthur Kirkland, tetangganya, duduk di sampingnya. "Arthur...?"  
"Iya, ini aku. Aku kaget sekali saat menemukanmu pingsan dan kepalamu berdarah, maka kupindahkan kau ke ranjang dan kubalut lukamu."  
Amaria meraba kepalanya. Dia merasa masih sedikit pusing.  
"Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Arthur.  
"Iya... Sedikit."  
Arthur menghela nafas lega. "Biar kubuatkan teh untukmu."  
Arthur pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Amaria sendiri. Sementara Amaria masih tak bisa melupakan mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang sangat nyata untuknya.  
Sedikit demi sedikit Amaria mulai tahu masa lalu Beilschmidt Mansion. Namun dia masih belum bisa menyimpulkannya, hal itu masih menjadi misteri baginya.  
Keindahan yang menyelimuti Beilschmidt Mansion menyimpan sebuah misteri yang harus Amaria pecahkan, agar dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada rumah ini.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Note:

-Fratello maggiore: Kakak laki-laki  
-Sorella: Adik perempuan  
-Mio Dio: Tuhanku  
-Grazie: Terimakasih  
-Mademoiselle, signorina, senorita, fraülerin: Nona (bhs. Prancis, Italia, Spanyol, dan Jerman)  
-Senor, meister: Tuan (bhs. Spanyol dan Jerman)


	3. Chapter 3

Iyey!

Sudah 2 chapter belum ada repiw juga... TwT *pundungisme*

Aaah ya sudahlah! Mari kita sambut chapter 3~~~!

Discl: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei~~ (lupa cantumin disclaimer di chappie 2~)

* * *

"Ini tehnya."  
Arthur kembali dengan secangkir teh mint di tangannya.  
"_Grazie_. Tolong taruh di meja saja."  
Arthur menaruh cangkir teh di meja, kemudian berjalan mendekati Amaria.  
"Apa kau yakin sudah baikan, Amaria?"  
"Iya, aku betul-betul sudah tidak apa-apa."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja."  
Arthur mengecup lembut dahi Amaria, kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar.  
Setelah memastikan bahwa Arthur sudah benar-benar pergi, Amaria turun dari ranjang. Dia berjalan perlahan keluar kamar dan dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh.  
Sesosok gadis yang mengenakan gaun pengantin, berdiri di depan pintu gudang. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna putih keperakan. Dia masih mengenakan tiara dan mahkota kecil. Gaun pengantinnya kotor karena bercak darah kemerahan yang jelas sekali terlihat. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak terlihat menakutkan. Bagi Amaria, wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih.  
Gadis itu menoleh kesana-kemari, seperti kebingungan. Kemudian menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan tetesan air mata di lantai. Amaria bergegas menyelidikinya.  
"Ini air sungguhan... Mungkinkah roh menangis...?" Gumam Amaria. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara kelontangan di lantai 2. Bergegas dia naik ke atas dan membuka pintu kamar terdekat, dia melihat burung perak itu bertengger di jendela.  
Nyali Amaria menciut. Gara-gara dia mengusir burung itu, kejadian-kejadian dan mimpi-mimpi aneh selalu menghantuinya. Belum lagi nama yang terpahat di kamarnya... Amaria merasa nama itu bukanlah sembarang nama.  
Kaki Amaria menyandung sesuatu. Dia mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku harian.  
"Buku harian?" Amaria membersihkan debu yang menempel, kemudian turun ke bawah. Dia membuka halaman pertama dan dia melihat tulisan indah khas gadis bangsawan tergores di situ.  
"Giselle Maria Beilschmidt..." Amaria membaca nama itu. Kemudian membuka halaman kedua.  
"_Dear diary_, tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx. Hari ini aku mulai beranjak dewasa. Namun tingkah laku Bruder semakin aneh..."

-x-x-x-

"Giselle."  
Giselle menoleh dan dia melihat kakaknya, Gilbert. Giselle menghampirinya dengan riang.  
"_Bruder_! Aku senang sekali _Bruder_ datang kemari."  
Giselle tidak menyadari raut wajah Gilbert yang berubah.  
"Ada keperluan apa sehingga Bruder datang kemari?"  
"Anu... Giselle, maukah kau..."  
"Rupanya kalian di sini," Permaisuri datang menghampiri mereka. "Mari kita masuk, sebentar lagi pestanya akan dimulai."  
Giselle mengangguk dan dia mengikuti Permaisuri dengan wajah cerah. Hanya Gilbert yang masih terdiam...

-x-x-x-

Amaria membuka halaman berikutnya.  
"_Dear diary_, tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx. Hari ini _Onkel_ Francis datang ke rumah. Tapi beliau tidak sendiri, beliau datang bersama temannya, pangeran negeri Espana. Namanya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Namun dia memintaku memanggilnya Antonio saja. Atas usulan _Onkel_, kami jalan-jalan berdua di taman. Namun tampaknya Bruder tidak senang..."

-x-x-x-

"_Bonjour, mon cheri_." Sapa Francis Bonnefoy kepada Giselle yang tengah belajar di taman. Namun reaksi Giselle tidak seperti yang diharapkan Francis, gadis cantik itu lari lalu bersembunyi di belakang pengasuhnya.  
"Ah, Giselle," Pamannya menghela nafas. "Oh iya, Giselle. Ini temanku, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Dia pangeran negeri Espana."  
Giselle melongok dari balik punggung pengasuhnya. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki muda berambut coklat pendek, berpakaian rapi selayaknya seorang pangeran. Mata hijaunya memancarkan keramahan dan kehangatan. Giselle terpana.  
"_Hola, princesa,_" Sapa Antonio. "_Mi nombre es Antonio_."  
Giselle keluar dari tempat sembunyinya dan menghampiri Antonio. "_Mi nombre es Giselle_."  
Francis kelihatan senang dengan lancarnya pertemuan ini. "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua jalan-jalan di taman?"  
Giselle tertunduk malu. Antonio tersenyum, dia meraih tangan sang putri dan membawanya jalan-jalan di taman kerajaan sambil mengobrol.  
Tiba-tiba Gilbert muncul. Dia nampak tak senang dengan hal ini.  
"Ah, _Bruder_," Giselle menyadari kehadiran kakaknya. "_Bruder_, ini..."  
"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Antonio?" Tanya Gilbert tajam.  
"Aku disini atas ajakan pamanmu. Kami tadi bertemu di gedung opera, kemudian dia mengajakku kemari. Dia bilang kalau dia punya sepupu cantik yang mungkin cocok denganku."  
Kembali Giselle tertunduk malu. Gilbert makin tidak senang, dia menarik tangan Giselle, membawanya masuk ke dalam kastil.

-x-x-x-

Sejenak Amaria merasa berat untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dia menaruh buku harian itu di meja. Kepalanya terasa pusing.  
Amaria merasakan sesuatu melewatinya dengan begitu cepat. Dia terbangun dengan kaget.  
'Apa itu tadi?' Batinnya.

* * *

Note:

-Onkel: Paman

-Mi nombre es... : Nama saya/namaku

Repiwnya dong~ dong~~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Chapter 4~ *nari-nari gaje*

Baiklah, saya mengaku keseluruhan cerita ini emang OOC banget dan di chapter depan rate akan jadi M, so kalo nggak suka nggak dibaca juga gapapa~

Oya, ketidak-akuratan waktu dalam fic jangan dihiraukan~ -dilindes panzer-

Discl: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei~

* * *

'Apa itu tadi?' Batin Amaria. Dia berdiri dan menoleh kesana-kemari, namun tidak ada apa-apa.  
Perasaannya mulai tidak tenang. Amaria berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat segelas coklat panas.  
Telepon berdering di ruang tamu. Amaria kembali ke ruang tamu, menaruh gelasnya di meja, kemudian mengangkat telepon.  
"Halo? Di sini Amaria."  
Tidak ada yang menjawab.  
"Halo?"  
Tak ada yang menjawab. Amaria mengira itu adalah Feliciano yang usil, kemudian dia menutup telepon.  
"Ada-ada saja, fratello Feli," Cibir Amaria, kemudian beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.  
Dia tidak menyadari kilatan merah di jendela samping kanannya.

* * *

Tanggal 29 November. Halloween sebentar lagi. Amaria bermaksud untuk mengundang temannya merayakan malam Halloween di rumahnya, namun semua temannya ternyata sudah punya acara sendiri. Mau tidak mau Amaria merayakan malam Halloween sendirian. Maklum, di sekitar rumahnya tidak ada anak-anak.  
"Ah, ternyata Arthur juga tidak ada," Keluh Amaria. "Mandi dulu, ah."  
Amaria melempar jaketnya ke sofa kemudian dia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya dia menyalakan shower dan mulai mandi.  
Tiba-tiba airnya mati. Amaria sedikit terkejut.  
"Kok mati, sih? Huh, dasar, apa mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan meteran air?" Gerutu Amaria. Terpaksa dia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan berhanduk. Sedikit berlari, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan berpakaian.  
"Ah, iya, buku hariannya," Amaria melesat keluar setelah berpakaian. Tapi aneh, buku harian itu sudah raib.  
"Bagaimana bisa... buku harian itu...?" Ketakutan mencekam Amaria lagi. Cepat-cepat dia kembali ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja, meskipun malam belum juga setengahnya.

-x-x-x-

"Apa? Yang benar? Calon suami tuan putri Giselle dibunuh oleh pangeran Gilbert?"  
"Iya! Pangeran Gilbert mengklaim kalau tuan putri Giselle itu adalah calon istrinya..."  
"Bohong, ah! Beliau berdua kan kakak-adik!"  
"Serius! Kasihan tuan putri Giselle... Calon suaminya dibunuh di depan matanya... Yang paling menyakitkan, yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri..."  
"Shush! Diam kalian!"  
Para pelayan kembali diam setelah dibentak Vash. Pangeran berambut pirang sebahu itu berjalan cepat ke penjara bawah tanah.  
"_Bruder_ Gilbert."  
Gilbert menoleh dari balik jeruji.  
"Ada apa, Vash? Apakah _Vatti_ sudah memutuskan hukuman untukku? Hukuman matikah, atau hukuman buangkah?" Tanya Gilbert sedikit sinis.  
Vash memandang kepada kakaknya itu agak dingin. "Keluarlah."  
"Hah?"  
"Keluarlah. Kau harus lihat oleh mata kepalamu sendiri."  
Vash membuka gembok. Gilbert berdiri lalu keluar dari penjara. "Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?"  
"Ikut aku."  
Vash menarik tangan Gilbert dan membawanya ke atas dengan cepat. Gilbert sedikit terantuk-antuk ketika menyesuaikan langkah dengan Vash. Mereka berjalan keluar istana dan pergi ke mansion yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.  
"Ada apa ini, Vash? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Gilbert heran. Vash tidak menjawab, dia terus membawa Gilbert masuk dan berhenti di lorong lantai 1.  
"Lihat," Vash baru berbicara setelah mereka sampai. "Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, _Bruder_."  
Apa yang dilihat Gilbert sungguh meremukkan hatinya. Giselle, adiknya yang sangat dia cintai itu, tergantung tak bernyawa di lorong lantai 1 di mansion itu. Dia masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya, gaun yang sudah kotor terkena darah ketika Giselle memeluk Antonio yang tewas di hari pernikahannya.  
"Apa-apaan ini... Apa yang terjadi, Vash? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Hah?" Gilbert meledak dan mencengkeram kerah baju Vash.  
"Jangan salahkan aku! Harusnya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri! Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau obsesi gilamu untuk menikahi Giselle itu membebani pikiran Giselle? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Giselle ketika calon suaminya kau bunuh di depan matanya? Hanya demi obsesi gilamu, _Bruder_! Dan kau tahu kalau Giselle Maria Beilschmidt itu adalah adik kandungmu sendiri!" Vash pun ikut meledak.  
Seluruh tubuh Gilbert lemas. Dia berjalan terseok-seok ke arah mayat Giselle dan menurunkannya, kemudian menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin.  
"Giselle, maafkan aku..." Bisik Gilbert terbata, meskipun dia tahu Giselle takkan bisa mendengarnya. "Kau pasti kesepian di sana... _Bruder_ akan menemanimu, Giselle, jangan takut..."  
Gilbert mengambil pistol yang diselipkan di pinggangnya. Masih pistol yang sama, yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Antonio.  
Vash bersiaga. "Bruder Gilbert, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan nekat!"  
"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku akan menemani Giselle di sana... Kau tahu dia paling takut sendirian..." Jawab Gilbert sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri.  
"_Bruder_!"  
"Jangan mendekat!" Bentak Gilbert. "Jangan mendekat atau kau akan kubawa sekalian bersamaku!"  
Vash tertahan.  
"Nah, begitu lebih baik..." Gilbert mundur selangkah. "Giselle... Apa kau ketakutan? Apa kau sendirian? Jangan takut, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menemanimu, Giselle... _Bruder_ akan menemanimu selama yang kau inginkan..."  
Gilbert menarik pelatuk.  
"_Bruder_ Gilbert!" Teriak Vash.  
_DOR_!

-x-x-x-

"Ah!" Lagi-lagi Amaria terbangun dengan kaget. Nafasnya memburu.  
Tanpa dia sadari, dia menangis...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Note:

-Vatti: Ayah

Review~ Review~ :3


End file.
